Haruka Shirogane
"There are times when I feel weak, useless and stupid... That's when I look around and see my friends, I know they're there to watch my back and catch me whenever I fall... But, I can do better than that. I'll show you my true radiance, and learn how to be the light to guide them instead!" |-| Jewel Change = |-| S1-3 = |name = Haruka Shirogane |katakana = ハルカ棕櫚がね |romaji = Haruka Shirogane |age = 18 |Species = Vocal Doll-human hybrid |gender = Female |hair color = Violet-blue |eye color = Purple-violet |home = Girls Dormitory, room 365 |occupation = Idol, Student Council President, Student |song sang = PriPara Megami no Uta Someone Special Ni Naritai! (Haruka mix) |brand = Princess Heart GOTHIC |manager = Miruki |type = Premium Jewel Change: Lovely, Pop, Cool, Natural, Celeb |birthday = August 14th |seiyuu = Waka Hoshino |singer = Waka Hoshino}} Haruka Shirogane (ハルカ棕櫚がね) is a Premium-Type idol who prefers the brand Princess Heart. She was the first to enroll to the Academy, but has her first non-cameo debut in Min'na Tomodachi! Episode 3. She is the president of the Student Council and gives the warning tickets, this the reason why her nickname is Harubakaichou. She is a human-Vocal Doll hybrid who possesses Vocal Doll abilities such as awakenings but is human. She possesses the Cyalume Jewels necessary to perform Jewel Change, and she can successfully perform a Deluxe Change with the Resound Cyalume Ribbon. She is COLOR's center. ♥ Image Gallery Main Informations Appearance= Appearance Haruka has a fair complexion with purple eyes and light milk-lavender. She is short for her age and as a result looks younger than she actually is. She is also thought of as a boy due to her short hair cut and eyelashes. Originally Haruka wore an oversized PriPara T-shirt signed by the members of COLOR's with a pair of soccer shorts. After receiving Hibiki's old grade school uniforms she is often seen wearing that. Once in PriPara, Haruka grows in height and her hair color dulls. Her hair grows slightly in length, wearing most of it down with a small amount in a ponytail accented with an accessory. A few strands of hair hang loose. In Jewel Change her hairstyle changes to match each form. In Lovely form she wears curled pigtails, while in Pop she wears it all up in a ponytail. In Cool she wears it loose with a flip on end and her bangs parted on the corner. In Natural her wavy hair is accented with straightened bangs tied into a braid. As Celeb she keeps her original short hair but gains a long braid as a headband. In Deluxe her hair is at its longest and is worn in pigtails that curl on end in a spiral. |-| Personality= Personality Haruka is a silly energetic and kind-hearted girl who ends most of her phrases with "desu". She is kind and loves making friends, playing and singing. She is a bit childish and gets upset easily, but is kind-hearted and wishes she didn't get in many fights this often. She believes that most people hate her for this and gets depressed/cries easily. Outside of PriPara, she's more tomboyish and has a lot of stamina. She's less of a crybaby and is determined to show everyone her guts. She also plays football. Haruka has a soft spot for fairytales, moe, cute dresses and, to the surprise of almost everyone she meets, spiders. She gets in "omigosh how cute!!!!" mode everytime she sees one of these. |-| Coords= Significant Coords Cyalume Coord: Haruka Ribbon Cyalume (Princess Heart) Casual Coord: Queen Pure Wedding Coord (Princess Heart) Deluxe Change. Mystery Dream Parade (brandless) |-| Relationships= Relationships COLOR *'Hibiki Shikyoin:'Childhood friends who are still best friends. Since they were little, Haruka often taught her about PriPara and told her about her dreams to become an idol and meet a Vocal Doll. Now, Haruka often hangs out with her and the other unit members, and often teases her a bit. They plan on graduating together. Ever since she met her again Haruka always had an huge crush on her, and now their ship is finally canon. (RP ONLY) *'Hilulu Shikyoin:' They get along even though they often fight about stupid topics like "what's the best ship" or "is Niichan better than me". Even though Haruka is technically her senpai, Hilulu treats her a bit rudely. However this is true only until around the 2nd round of the Quarter Grandprix, when they started bonding. *'Falulu Bokerdole: '''When Falulu became vice-president she was happy because she could have fun with her friend. Haruka can't do her job as the Student Council President by herself, so Falulu often helps her. The two get along a lot like siblings would, and Haruka often teaches her about the real world. (RP ONLY) *'Hanako Inoue:' Hanako designs the coords for COLOR. They still don't know much about each other, but they get along. Hanako likes to tease Haruka and Hibiki, but never teases Hilulu or Falulu. They aren't the greatest friends ever though and Hanako dislikes her a bit. Other *'Yume Bokerdole: Her younger sister. She lives with her and Milulu. They're very close. *Sophie Hojo:' One of her best friends. Sophie often stays at Haruka's dorm. She often gives her advice about what to do. (RP ONLY) *'Mizuki Hoshizora: Mizuki said that she is the first Vocal Doll she ever met. Haruka is happy to meet her. After they made up, Haruka got her Paradise Awakened form. Haruka is really grateful and wants to keep performing with her. *Sumire Hanasaki: They both look forward to performing together. *Yuki Tomoe: Yuki is her art teacher. During her classes, her head always starts hurting. *Sakura Harlaown: They're good friends. She loves Sakura's cakes. *Shion Todo:' They met when Shion was with Mizuki. (RP ONLY) *'Mizu Yōsei: They met via internet. Haruka is a great fan of her Prism Shows and practices with her. *Furanzu Ibara:' They're friends. She often splashes him with water. *'Milulu: Milulu is Haruka's best friend since she found her PriTicket. *Kotori Bokerdole: Haruka really wants to apologize, but when Kotori said she won't forgive her, she (Haruka) was depressed to the point to drown herself from a river. *Mirai Tojo: Haruka looks forward to being in an unit with her, and can't wait to debut. Haruka really wants to snap Friend Tickets with her. Idol Main= *Rank: Unmei Class, Challenge Winner rank *Solo or Unit: Unit *Deluxe Change: Yes *Prism Jump Chain: 15 jumps *Prism Live: Guitar |-| Main Units= *COLOR (and its sub-unit FaluHaru) *KiSeKi *Prism Heart |-| Important Lives= *Haruka Debut Live *COLOR Debut Live! (Aries Quarter) Story Note= This part is long, so it's divided in more parts. Click the sections to read it. |-| Backstory= BACKSTORY: Hisoka, Ko, Kurukuru-chan Otoha Shirogane was a normal kid from Persailles and the daughter of a retired rockstar (her father Ko) and a famous Divine Idol (her mother Hisoka). She lived her life happily and nicely, even though Ko didn't accept Hisoka being an idol, so they often fought. When she was three though, Nijiru, who was looking for potential Unmei Idols to help PriPara's system gather energy, found the "legendary Hisoka-sama's daughter" and after speaking in private to Hisoka, they agreed and gave Otoha a potion to make her half-Vocal Doll. One day, not much after that, Hisoka got in a car accident. The doctors told Ko she won't wake up from her coma for sure and Ko fell in depression. When he finally got told the chances were really low, Ko ran away with his money and food and left Otoha by herself. After some time, Otoha's food had finished and luckily a weird girl found her in the streets and said she would take her to get some fruits. When they arrived at the place though, Otoha was so starving she collapsed in the garden. A girl who lived in that house found her and took care of her until she woke up. Otoha was really grateful and became friends with that girl, the so-called "Kurukuru-chan". Since when Hibiki's "friends" came she would get shy and hide, everyone called her "harukana shojo" (the girl in the distance) because they didn't know her true name. The nickname sticked and she eventually became Haruka. Haruka would often teach Hibiki about PriPara and her dream to meet a Vocal Doll until they decided they would debut together. Haruka though got a PriTicket first and when Hibiki told her to go inside and tell her how it is, Haruka couldn't even step in because the spell she was given by Nijiru when she was three had effect and everyone thought she was a Vocal Doll scanned by Falulu. Haruka lost her memories and didn't know Hibiki was waiting for her. |-| Seasons 1-2-3-4= '''ParaPri-Symphonia Arc The years passed and the Academy was founded. Haruka became President of the Student Council and was happy to get to be with Falulu. She really cared for her friends and wanted to form the unit KiSeKi. In order to do that, the 'ceremony' was needed, and she had to snap her ticket. She snapped alone in her room and left her ticket to Milulu in order to form KiSeKi. She was revived along with Milulu, Kotori and Shilulu. When she exited PriPara during her first Awakening, she had a fight with Kotori, the main reason being Kotori went outside because of her running away, and that they couldn't enter again and will die in one month. However, this was just a plan to test if they both were worthy to become Radiant Awakened. After they both awakened, Haruka also had a fight with Mizuki, making up with her only after Paradise/Aurora Awakening. Haruka though eventually met her new classmate, Hibiki Shikyoin. Since "he" had left some pens at school, Haruka went to the dorms to give them back and properly introduced herself as Haruka Bokerdole. They both didn't know who they were talking to though, so didn't really become friends. She one day became Princess Awakened. She was stuck in this dark and somewhat unlucky form. Right before she fell into despair after all that happened to her, she became Paradise Awakened, the fifth form and final one of the Vocal Dolls. Haruka made some research on legendary coords. She eventually found out about Symphonia Series, and got interested in designing them. However, when she obtained a legendary Symphonia Coord, Chiharu stole it saying it was too dangerous for her. Haruka got upset and even got to remake the coord, this making the two girls fight. 'Go! Hi! Lu! Lu! Arc' Haruka knew a Mini Falulu whose name was Hilulu who was supposed to be Hibiki's little sister. Hilulu was getting along with Haruka even though she had no confidence in herself, so Haruka would come often and cheer up. When Hilulu found Hibiki's friend ticket in her room, she was extremely happy "Prince Niichan" finally accepted her and snapped her ticket to give it to Hibiki. Hilulu woke up by herself running out of Vocal Energy because she had no ticket, so she soon fainted again. Nijiru stated everyone would have to make Hilulu's dreams come true to regain all the energy, but Hilulu's dream was to see Hibiki perform for her, and that was a problem. Haruka eventually managed to make Hibiki give Hilulu an heartfelt performance, so Hilulu got accepted by Hibiki. Haruka and Hilulu were great friends and Hilulu's friendship slowly made Haruka and Hibiki become friends again. When Hibiki lost in the Spring Grand Prix though, Haruka came to cheer her up together with Hanako. While she was depressed for the loss they became proper friends and Haruka was really happy since she cared for her. Haruka rewound time using her Dream Parade wish and gave Hibiki another chance on the Grand Prix, making her win this time. Hibiki was the only one who realized it was Haruka to rewind time. 'COLOR, Start! Arc' The three future COLOR members would often hang out and do homework together. When Hilulu got a weird illness which would make her die, she clearly expressed she always wanted to form an unit with Niichan and Kaichou. After Hilulu died from the illness the two got a bit distant, and Haruka would spend her days with the other students. This didn't last much though as Hilulu miraculously came back and they returned the same as always. When the Quarter Grand Prix was announced, Haruka decided to form the unit Hilulu wanted and they finally chose their name as COLOR, each one of them representing a primary color. After becoming an unit the three began their activities and joined together the long-forgotten History Club, even though they would use the room just as their "base" as Haruka stated After a bit, Hanako gave Haruka her new Cyalume Coord which "evolved" as soon as it came close to Haruka's Cyalume Ribbon. Lalulu explained it was a Deluxe Cyalume and when Haruka tried it out Lalulu popped up after Cyalume Change and performed a Prism Live, extending the show. Haruka made a 10-jump chain Hilulu eventually came up with the idea to become a Dream Team so they could perform a Dream Theater live during Deluxe Change as they began looking for members Trivia General = *During the regular Cyalume Change, she always changes into her SCR, even though it's not a Super Cyalume Change. This is because she mainly prefers that coord to use as it reminds her of COLOR and the moments she spent with them. **However, the times she performs a Deluxe Change, she changes into her Harukami form. Surprisingly enough Harukami's Cyalume isn't a SCR. * Outside PriPara, given how she acts and looks, people mistake her for a 8 year old boy. * She's often found sulking in the corner. * She has another identity she doesn't really know about, Otoha. * She finishes her phrases with "desu". Hibiki and Hilulu pretend it's not gobi. * She is a Vocal Doll-human hybrid because of an experiment Nijiru made on her when she was 3. * She cuts her hair by herself. (That's why her hairstyle is a mess) * She snapped her Friend Ticket after Milulu's birthday party in order to complete the Friend Ticket ceremony after she was awakened. * Yume always says her hugs can kill even ghosts because they are so hard you can't breathe. * While Akihiko's birthday was an intended pun on the song Kagerou Daze (August 15th), Haruka's birthday being the 14th of August was a total coincidence. Those two in fact are the days that are looped in the song. *Her appearance description was made by User:Chrismh |-| Roleplay= * According to Hanako's words: "She always has her speeches ready to explain that gender doesn't matter as long as you're yourself and you can do whatever you want cuz stereotypes aren't needed, BUUUUT she seems to forget she was the one who reacted the worst at Hibiki". * She spits out orange juice when she's surprised (counter: 7 times) * She forgot her birthday once. * There's a collection of pranks Hibiki did to her: ** Before forming COLOR: *** She bought Haruka a ribbon with "Resound" on it, saying that "Resound" is Haruka's name meaning in English. Haruka discovered that she wore all the time a ribbon with Hibiki's name on it only after Hanako told her. However, Haruka still wears the ribbon because, to use her words, "It might be a prank, but she bought it for me, so I wear it!". *** She once told Haruka she knows how to spell her (Haruka's) name in Arabic, and that spelling is "Ikibih", that if you read it from right to left is Hibiki. Haruka never realized Ikibih actually was Hibiki and wrote it in many autographs, people thought she was stupid. **** Haruka wrote once Ikibih instead of Haruka in a test where she got all her answers correctly. Hibiki predicted this would happen and wrote "Haruka" instead of her real name, purposedly getting all the answers wrong. Hibiki ended up with full grades and Haruka had to re-do the test. |-| As Otoha= * She refers to herself in third person. * She's a legendary Vocal Doll. * She's a tomboy. * She loves performing. * She doesn't know Haruka exists. * She was created by Nijiru. Category:Original Characters Category:Idols Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Student Council members Category:Member of KiSeKi Category:Prism Voice Category:ParaPrincess Category:Hidden Prism Voice Just "Haruka" Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Premium Idols Category:Princess Heart user Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN)